


Sidcoln, boceto de historia.

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: Boceto de historia, nada que vaya a refinar más, la hice para un amigo.
Relationships: Sidcoln, ronniecoln - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Sidcoln, boceto de historia.

Lincoln al fin ha entrado a la universidad, la estatal de Michigan, tiene que mudarse Detroit y ningún lugar mejor que con los Casagrandes, Carlota ya se ha casado y los abuelos Casagrande han muerto, Carl metió la pata y ha tenido que casarse y trabajar para mantener a su mujer y a su hijo, pero no vive ya ahí, la familia de Sid se ha ido pero ella se quedó, ahora en ese departamento viven Ronnie Anne y ella, Lincoln llegará a vivir con ellas, pero la latina está un poco nerviosa, ella y Lincoln nunca dejaron claro si habían terminado su relación y cree que tal vez él tenga algún problema, Sid conoce a Lincoln, sabe de lo que hubo entre su amiga y el peliblanco, pero cree que ya se ha acabado y Lincoln no tiene problemas, él está seguro de que ya no siente nada por Ronna; los primeros días pasan sin problemas, él está poco porque la escuela es algo absorbente y necesita agarrar ritmo, Sid ha sido de mucha utilidad para él porque están en la misma universidad, Ronna está yendo a la escuela rival, así que hay enfrentamientos en broma, Sid empieza a ver a Lincoln con otros ojos, ya lo conocía, ya que este visitaba a su amiga y a su hermana con frecuencia, platicó y bailó con él en la boda de Lori y hasta se corrieron una pequeña “parranda” los tres durante la boda de Carlota, pero se da cuenta de otras cualidades que no le conocía del todo, su atención y solicitud para con los demás, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar y procura ser útil, ayuda en todos los quehaceres de la casa y tiene establecidos los turnos de todos estos, como si él fuera el encargado de ello, Ronna le explica que es por el asunto de tener tantas hermanas, Sid se da cuenta de que es una buena persona.

Llega una fecha x y hacen una fiesta en el depto., Lincoln ha invitado a uno o dos amigos y Sid a otros más, pero Ronna lo llena de sus compañeros de carrera, Sid y Lincoln hacen frente común y se desata una batalla entre las dos universidades, competencias de beber cervezas, de comer hot-dogs y hamburguesas, de vencidas y cosas así, al final todos están borrachísimos, Lincoln deambula yendo al baño cuando escucha un ruido en una habitación, se asoma para ver a Ronna sobándose con un tipo x, se pone rojo y cierra de prisa, aunque no tan rápido como para que ella no lo vea, Ronna de inmediato empuja al tipo que se queda algo enojado y sin saber que hacer exactamente, ella se arregla la ropa y sale en busca del Loud, él ha entrado al baño y orina mientras intenta quitarse de la cabeza lo que vio, ellos ya no tiene nada que ver y es libre de hacer lo que quiera, al salir se dirige a su habitación esperando que no esté ocupada, pero pasa por la de Sid y la escucha quejarse mientras llora, entra de inmediato y ve que un tipo le ha roto la ropa e intenta violarla, se abalanza sobre él y lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente, en eso llega Ronna y la ayuda, él llama a la policía y se llevan al tipo, Ronna se quedará con Sid esa noche. A partir de ahí Sid está agradecida y admirada, jamás vio a Lincoln tan enojado, no sabía que era tan fuerte o que supiera pelear, Ronna le explica que su hermana lo obligó a hacer ejercicio y lo entrenó, a él no le gusta pelear y no es presumido, por lo que mucho de eso casi nadie lo sabe.

En la universidad el tipo volverá a molestar a Sid y ella hace pasar a Lincoln por su novio sin decirle, el tipo la acosa y se encuentran con Lincoln, ella corre a abrazarlo y besarlo, él está apunto de empujarla sorprendido pero ve detrás de ella al tipo, este se para a gritarle “cobarde” y lo reta, le dice que ahora que no está borracho no podrá con él, Lincoln pone detrás de sí a Sid y se niega, las peleas dentro del campus están prohibidas y puede costarle una suspensión, el otro se ríe de él y lo llama cobarde, Lincoln se lleva a Sid abrazándola por la cintura, sin dejar de ver de reojo, el tipo los sigue, al salir de la escuela parece haberse perdido y ellos se relajan, al pasar por un callejón les cortan el paso, el tipo y otros dos están frente a ellos, Lincoln acepta la pelea con la condición de que dejen que ella se valla, el tipo accede, pero Sid no quiere irse, una pelea tres contra uno es garantía de una golpiza, Lincoln se sonríe apenas y le guiña un ojo, ella está algo sorprendida, pero corre diciéndole que traerá ayuda, Lincoln aun en su papel de novio le dice –no te preocupes amor, te veré en casa– ella se pone totalmente roja y se va, regresa a la universidad por los amigos de Lincoln y los suyos, mientras tanto la pelea ha comenzado, Lincoln ha derribado ya de una patada a uno de ellos dejándolo sin sentido, los otros apenas pueden creerlo, el peliblanco les ofrece la oportunidad de llevarse a su amigo y dejar las cosas por la paz, ambos están demasiado enojados para aceptar su derrota y se lanzan al mismo tiempo contra el peliblanco, él calcula el golpe contra uno y recibe el golpe del otro defendiendo algo para recibir el menor daño posible, así otro de ellos cae inconsciente y él solo tiene que hacerse hacia atrás para amortiguar mientras se prepara, el tipo que lo enfrentó primero es quien queda de pie, Lincoln levanta una guardia y advierte –ahora estamos uno a uno, por última vez, recoge a tus amigos y vete, ya no voy a contenerme más– por toda respuesta el tipo se lanza gritando contra él, Lincoln para uno a uno los golpes respondiendo con otros que impactan de lleno en la cara o el cuerpo del tipo hasta que le conecta un gancho al hígado que lo dobla, Lincoln lo mira en el suelo agarrándose el costado, se acerca y le dice –te dije que no iba a contenerme– ahí mismo le da otro golpe al hígado y lo hace vomitar sangre, el tipo solo se hace bola en el suelo mientras jala aire desesperado, Lincoln se voltea alertado por el ruido de pasos que llegan corriendo, es Sid con sus amigos, ellos lo miran sin entender lo que ha pasado, él se levanta y sonríe, se acerca a Sid y de nuevo le guiña un ojo –te dije que me esperaras en casa nena, tendré que castigarte por desobediente– y le da un beso en la mejilla, todos se ríen y dejan a los tipos ahí.

Ronna escucha la historia en la noche, ella sabe de las habilidades del peliblanco y solo maldice el no poder haber visto todo, Sid esta super-excitada contando lo que pasó antes y después de la pelea, sin omitir lo que él le dijo y el beso, esto hace un momento algo incómodo entre él y la latina, Sid no se da cuenta, se acerca a Lincoln y le da un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole, él responde que era su deber, Ronna rompe el momento diciéndoles que es hora de cenar, lo cual hacen.

Ronna está conflictuada por el asunto de los besos y las frases, cree que Sid se ha estado comportando muy amistosa con Lincoln, aunque entiende que es porque la salvó de aquel tipo, pero ella se siente algo celosa, el ver e interactuar con el peliblanco la pone nerviosa y acude a Sid para intentar despejar el problema que tiene, ellas hablan y la asiática acepta que siente algo por Lincoln, la ha tratado tan bien desde que llegó, además de todo lo que hizo por ella, Ronna le confiesa que está conflictuada por eso, ella siente que aún queda algo de sus sentimientos de niñez, Sid realmente no sabe qué hacer, así que acuerdan no decirle nada a él y esperar si se inclina por alguna de las dos, Ronna hace la observación de que, no saben si él esté interesado en otra chica que no sea alguna de ellas dos, eso las desanima un poco.

El ambiente será tenso en esos días, ellas empiezan a tender pequeñas trampas al encontrarse o hablar con el peliblanco o cuando saben que la otra no está, frases de doble sentido, miradas sugestivas, alguno que otro achuchón o mostrarle un poco más de piel “accidentalmente”, Lincoln se siente de nuevo en su casa, de donde técnicamente tuvo que escapar debido al “acoso” de algunas de sus hermanas; una noche que Ronna está en el depto. de sus familia, Sid se decide dará el paso decisivo, se enfunda en una lencería tan sexy como escasa y se mete al cuarto del Loud, sabe que él llegará pronto y le dará la sorpresa, se desliza hasta meterse a la cama, Lincoln llega sin sospecharse nada y al entrar a su habitación y prender la luz se sorprende hasta el grito, Sid está demasiado confundida por la reacción de él y sale corriendo, en ese momento entra Ronna y al verla corriendo en tan poca ropa y Lincoln saliendo del cuarto malinterpreta las cosas, y muy enojada, se acerca hasta él y empieza a golpearlo, el no contestará los golpes jamás, solo acierta a defenderse como puede, Ronna está furiosa, no solo porque cree que ha intentado aprovecharse de Sid, sino porque, al parecer, lo ha perdido, Sid regresa para calmar a su amiga, al fin lo logra y se la lleva, Lincoln está bastante golpeado aunque nada realmente grave, va al baño para revisarse mientras intenta entender lo que pasó, Sid le ha explicado a Ronna lo que intentó y no entiende la reacción de Lincoln, la latina le explica que él no esperaba ese tipo de cosas aquí, tiene que decirle que algunas de las hermanas del peliblanco desarrollaron ciertos sentimientos “raros” por él y lo acosaban, eso lo dejó con los nervios un poco mal por haber sufrido uno que otro incidente parecido, pero solo se trataba de eso, irán a hablar con Lincoln y decirle la verdad, lo que ambas sienten por él y que no querían acosarlo, él se da cuenta de que será difícil vivir así y les dice que se va a mudar, eso las entristece pero están de acuerdo. Lincoln se muda a un departamento pequeño donde está solo, pasan los días y se da cuenta que, aunque sigue viendo a Sid en la escuela, la extraña, también extraña a Ronna pero no de la misma forma, la latina es una amiga con quien bromear, jugar videojuegos o tener platicas cualquieras, Sid es distinta, se preocupa más por él, lo ha ayudado en la escuela todo el tiempo en la escuela y recordando la pelea se da cuenta de que realmente le preocupaba que estuviera en peligro, se pregunta si realmente siente eso por la asiática, busca a Ronna para hablar con ella de esto, ella entiende que ya no hay nada más que una buena amistad entre ellos y se resigna, le dice que verá la forma de que estén juntos, Lincoln le agradece y se va, Ronna deja correr sus lágrimas en cuanto la puerta se cierra.  
Sid piensa que él está enojado con ella por el desliz de esa noche, llega a su departamento y escucha unas voces, reconoce de inmediato la de Lincoln, pero antes de entrar a saludarlo escucha a medias lo que platican él y Ronna, interpreta mal lo que oyó y cree que él está enamorado de la latina, llora mientras corre a su cuarto, después de que él se ha ido, sale a enfrentar a su amiga, Ronna le explica que él ha ido porque estaba confundido, pero que platicando se ha dado cuenta de que Sid es a quien quiere, Ronna solloza mientras le dice que entiende y acepta su relación porque ambos son sus mejores amigos, Sid la abraza, le da las gracias y sale corriendo a buscar a Lincoln, corre hasta perder el aliento pero lo alcanza, lo llama a gritos mientras sigue caminando, él la mira y regresa hasta llegar donde está ella, Sid está sofocada y le cuesta un poco poder hablar, en cuanto puede hacerlo levanta la cara para verlo de frente, tiene mucho que no se miran a los ojos, Lincoln sonríe, Sid está extrañada –por qué sonries? –, –no pensé que mi deseo fuera a cumplirse tan pronto–, n-no entiendo–, –salí de tu casa esperando encontrarte, necesitaba verte, hablar contigo de...– ella no lo deja terminar, se cuelga de su cuello mientras lo besa, él la abraza estrechándola entre sus brazos, la chica siente que flota, él se separa un momento –no estoy seguro del mensaje–, –Ronnie ya me había contado de esas pésimas bromas de tu hermana, no pensé que fuera algo de familia–, –pe, perdón, estoy algo nervioso, el amor es algo que no se me da muy bien–, –no te preocupes cariño, también voy a ayudarte con eso–, ella vuelve a besarlo y abrazarlo.

fin


End file.
